¿Como Salvar una Vida?
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Traducción: Ellos se casaron. Carlos necesitaba el seguro. Pero Logan descubrió que el hombre en la camilla era el mismo que el amaba. Nada fue por el seguro.


**Bueno,** Finalmente recibí el permiso para publicar esta historia; Dejo claras las cosas ya que es una promesa: Primero esta historia NO ES MÍA, su autoría pertenece a Sum1cooler yo solo me dedique a traducirla para que ustedes también puedan disfrutarla en verdad es muy buena espero la disfruten...

_**Disclaimer: Es solo una traduccion por mi es de propiedad de Sum1cooler  
**_

* * *

_**¿Como Salvar una Vida?**_

-Muchas gracias por el matrimonio, Logan-Dijo el chico de pelo negro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café lleno de vapor en la cafetería del hospital; puso su tasa sobre la mesa, levanto la cara hacia su marido y dedicándole una alegre sonrisa-De verdad, Logan...Cuando me cortaron el seguro debido a todas las enfermedades que tengo, creí que iba a morir; Pero aquí me tienes...Gracias

-Yo no planeaba casarme alguna vez-Respondió Logan jugando con su tasa-Supongo que prácticamente me casé con el hospital cuando firmé mi vida a él siete días por semana, veinticuatro horas por día-Dijo sonriendo abiertamente y mostrando una sonrisa débil

-Mmm, no digas eso- Carlos rápidamente devuelve la taza a la mesa después de una bebida corta-Tu eres una gran persona. El hecho de que eligieras la opción de casarte con alguien como yo demuestra la gran persona que eres...

-Realmente Carlos, no es nada. James es mi mejor amigo y ahora tu también eres mi amigo...-Dijo Logan-Yo lo habría hecho por cualquiera con que James me dijera casarme

-Sí...-Respondió el moreno mientras jugaba con su café-Pero el hecho de tu me eligieras a mí, un hombre con veinte enfermedades diferentes y por contar; con mas posibilidades de agonizar con cada día en la tierra; y mas días en el hospital que días en casa-el tono risueño en que Carlos decía cada palabra mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa iso que Logan doblara su cabeza, sin entender porque el moreno era tan feliz con su condición-Sólo tengo mucha suerte de tenerte, gracias Logi

-¿Logi?-Pregunto confundido el doctor

-Ah, lo siento-Se disculpo Carlos-Yo pensaba que ya que estamos casados, los menos puedo hacer es darte un apodo...De cariño-Agrego el moreno sonrojándose un poco

-No, digo, esta bien me gusta...-Contesta el doctor, pero en ese momento sintió vibrar su localizador-He, Carlos yo-

-No digas más-Interrumpió Carlos agita su mano en el aire-Ve a salvar una vida...

-Bien, entones...¿Hasta luego?

-Es una Promesa...

**...**

Una sirena suena por los pasillos blancos del tercer piso camino a la sala de emergencia. Un doctor y sus cuatro residentes empujan una camilla a un cuarto de cristal vacante donde ellos inmediatamente enganchan al hombre inconsciente a varias máquinas.

-Doctor Knight, el es-Intenta decir una de las residentes

-Sí, es Carlos Pena, el marido del doctor Pena-Interrumpió Kendall-¡Lucy! Deja de alucinar y localiza al doctor Pena de inmediato

-P-pero doctor Knight-Replica la mujer-No podemos ponernos en contacto con el; está en contra de las reglas, un doctor no puede trabajar con un miembro de su familia

-¡Richard!-Grito Kendall-Localiza al doctor Pena ahora, ya que Lucy no puede...!Hágalo!, Logan tiene que saber esto-El joven residente tiembla, sus manos le tiemblan mientras intenta introducir el numero del doctor Pena en su localisador

-¿PUEDE HACERLO?

-Deme un segundo doctor- Richard explota con una voz tan inestable como su cuerpo.

-Y mande un texto a James Knight dígale que que venga cuanto antes-Ordeno Kendall mientras seguía intentando estabilizar al moreno-Él está en un restaurante no lejos de aquí, entonces él puede correr aquí en diez minutos-Ordena Kendall, inyectando en el cuerpo febril un par de frascos de reductores de fiebre y analgésicos.

-Ya esta...El Doctor Knight viene en camino- Se lanza al lado de Lucy, fijando la almohada triangular bajo el cuerpo

-¡Mierda! Necesito que los dos vayan al cuarto de suministro y traigan dos bolsas de mil centímetros cúbicos de sangre..¡AHORA!-Los otros dos residentes salen corriendo por la puerta, por la que venia entrando Logan

Logan empeso a caminar pero al ver el cuerpo de su marido tumbado en la camilla, solo pudo quedarse parando a solo un paso de la puerta con su cuerpo rígido, inmovilizado, ciente como se pone pálido mientras que la tablilla con sujetapapeles cae de sus manos y al chocar con el suelo esta alerta a los otros de su llegada.

-¡CARLOS!-Grito el doctor corriendo asta la camilla

**...6 Meses Antes...**

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Logan luego de volver a casa tras soportar una cirugía de siete horas. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido por todas partes

-Esto es tu comida, Logi-Le respondió Carlos mientras señalaba el bufete de pastas, salsas, ensaladas, sopas y vinos mientras sonríe, haciendo gestos con su mano indicándole a Logan que se siente

-Ahora no Carlos. Voy a dormir-Dijo Logan sobándose el cuello-Hice una cirugía de siete horas y estoy muerto-Pero Carlos no hace caso de las quejas, y toma por los hombros a Logan, tirando al doctor en una silla-Estoy realmente cansado Carlos

-Tu tienes que relajarte, Logi-Le susurraba Carlos al oído a su marido

-No, Carlos...Yo no...Quiero decir yo no-Intentaba decir Logan nervioso-Ah Dios, eso se siente bien-Logan solo podía dar pequeños gemidos, sus hombros tensos que se derriten en las manos suaves de Carlos-Ah Dios...Está bien, Carlos tu ganas... Solo as eso otra vez y en mi cuello también-Añadió Logan, cerrando sus ojos ante la comodidad del masaje de su marido.

-Me alegro de que te guste-Comenta Carlos, frotando con círculos grandes los nudos de la espina del doctor-Sé que no estamos enamorados como una pareja normal, pero, eso no significa que me convierta en una sanguijuela sin darte algo para relajarte al final de día...Te lo mereces Logi

-Sí, lo merezco-Respondió Logan posando su mano con cariño sobre una de las del moreno en su hombro-No olvides mi cuello, es la parte más importante-Agrego sacando le una risa tonta a Carlos, presionando con fuerza la fila de nervios tensos a lo largo de la espina y el cuello, sacandole pequeño gemidos al doctor-¿Cómo esta esto?

-Realmente bueno-Responde Carlos mirando hacia su marido mientras sienta frente a el-Adivino que tienes tiempo para comer-Logan rápidamente agarra el tenedor. Carlos solo ríe pasándole el tazón de ensalada.

-¡No, realmente! Esto es demasiado-Decía Logan mientras ríe con hipo, para luego darle un sorbo a su copa de vino-Esto es demasiado para la comida, Carlos. Este matrimonio es para que puedas tener un seguro...No para que seas un esclavo en la cocina...

-Si-Carlos salpica el vino tinto en su lengua, sintiendo el sabor en su boca-Quise darte algo. No es justo que yo me meta en tu vida así como así

-Oye, tu no te metiste en mi vida-Decía Logan posando su mano en la de Carlos, el cual voltea su mano y empieza a jugar con el anillo de oro que tiene Logan-Acepté tu mano en matrimonio porque quise

Carlos desliza su mano contra la de Logan, que juega con el anillo. Él besa la mano de su marido suavemente. Él alza la vista en los ojos de Logan, dedicándole una sonrisa genuina que aturdió al doctor:

-Gracias Logi-Respondió el moreno-Y lo quiero decir. Si tu quieres algo, lo que sea, solo dímelo y haré lo que pueda

Logan no podía ayudarle pero una sonrisa se arrastra en su cara; la personalidad de Carlos, su carencia del miedo a la muerte y sus sonrisas permanentes tatuadas en su rostro, podían ser ellos mismos ante el vino. Carlos es esperanzado, despreocupado y optimista. Él es todo lo que Logan no es; él es la otra mitad para completar a su personalidad realista, cuidadosa y pesimista. Él es el la persona que Logan siempre quiso ser

-Bien, quiero un beso de verdad-Soltó de repente Logan

-¿Un beso de verdad?...No entiendo,nos besamos en el ayuntamiento-Respondió Carlos mientras veía como Logan se acercaba cada ves mas a el

-Aquel beso solo fue para que pudieras tener mi seguro-Respondió Logan a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro del moreno-Ahora quiero un beso para que tu seas mi marido

Carlos paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Logan, uniendo sus labios en un beso; ambos cierran sus ojos dejándose llevar; Logan posa una de sus manos en la nuca del moreno para traerlo un poco mas hacia el

-Wow..-Susurra Logan cuando se separan por la falta de aire. Él abre sus ojos aun aturdido y pegando su frente con la de su marido-Así me gusta

-A mi también me gusta...-Responde el moreno volviendo a besar a su marido

**...**

-!Despejen!-Grita Logan colocando las placas metálicas del desfibrilador en el pecho de Carlos; las sacudidas del cuerpo a 100 voltios, pero los ojos del paciente permanecían cerrados. Logan solo era capas de jadear-Otra vez...1,2,3!Despejen!-Nada cambió. El monitor de corazón emite una señal sonora y un sonido largo; una línea de carrera sustituye los números en la máquina.

-Ya, hora de-

-¡No me joda con la maldita hora de defunción!-Grito Logan a la enfermera, sus ojos enojados quemando un agujero por ella-¡Él no está muerto!-El doctor frenético comprueba el desfibrilador, añadiendo otros veinte voltios-Uno más, Carlos, uno más...

-¡Para ya, Logan!-Dijo Kendall

-¡Aleja tus manos de mi marido!-Grita Logan al ver que Kendall descansa sus palmas en el pecho frío del moreno-Quítate, se que puedo salvarlo-

-Logan, él est-

-¡No lo digas!-Grita Logan, dejando caer las placas metálicas del desfibrilador al piso y aferrándose al pecho de Kendall-No lo digas...Carlos no está muerto...

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-Pregunta el director del hospital entrando en la sala-Puedo oírlos desde-Él se para, notando el cuerpo en la cama-El no puede estar aquí, son las reglas...¿Quien lo dejo entrar?

-Yo solo-

-Fui yo-Dijo Kendall parándose frente al director-Logan tiene que estar aquí para-

-¡Él no está muerto!-Grito de nuevo Logan

-Control de daños, doctores-El jefe puso su mano en el hombro de Kendall y dedicándole un mirada de compasión a Logan salio de la sala, para que luego entrara James:

-No-Susurra James entrando en la sala-Carlos, no puede ser que este-

-¡ÉL NO ESTÁ MUERTO!

-James, cierra la puerta-Pidió Kendall, mirando Logan que golpeaba la pared con su brazo

-Logan...-Susurra James, posando su mano en el hombro de su compañero, de su amigo-Logan, Carlos es un hombre fuerte y luchó contra todo que la vida le lanzó...Se merece irse en paz. ¿No puedes ser tan egoísta y desear que el viva con todo ese dolor solo para estar con tigo, verdad?-Los sollozos de Logan se reducen y mira de reojo a su amigo

-Déjale ir y ser feliz-Decía James intentando consolar a su amigo

-Pero lo prometió...-Respondió el doctor mostrando sus ojos llenos de dolor y lagrimas-Y yo le prometí que nos veríamos luego

-Hicimos lo que-

-!No!..LE AMO. Le amo como un marido, como MI marido-Grita Logan desesperado

-Logan...Míralo-James arrastra a su amigo la cama y señala a el rostro de Carlos; Logan limpia sus ojos y finalmente pudo notar la sonrisa persistente en los labios de su marido

-Él es feliz...-Dijo finalmente Logan calmando su respiración, antes de alzar la vista en Kendall.-Dilo...

-¿Qué?-Pregunto, pero sabia a que se refería su amigo

-Dilo-Repitió-Es la primera cosa que aprendí como doctor. Tu tienes que decirme que él está muerto entonces puedo conseguir superar el choque inicial-Contesta severamente Logan con sus puños apretados intentando reprimir toda la rabia del momento

-Logan …-Empieza, pero hace una pausa-Carlos está muerto, lo siento...De verdad lo ciento-Agrega Kendall sin poder reprimir mas las lagrimas, le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado aparentemente calmado; aunque sabe que su amigo solo se oculta tras una fachada-Logan perdóname, el era mi responsabilidad...Yo, yo debí ser capas de-Kendall no termino James los estaba abrazando intentando reconfortarlo

-Déjenme solo...Por favor-Rogó Logan guardando la calma

-Estaremos afuera para lo que quieras amigo...-Dijo James tomando de la mano a Kendall y saliendo de la sala

Una vez se quedo solo, Logan apoyo su cabeza en el abdomen de Carlos y grito. Grito más alto de lo que alguna vez grito

-Se suponía que te casaste conmigo para que pudieras tener un seguro-Decía Logan-No se suponía que me harías comidas deliciosas ni que me dieras masajes cada noche durante los seis meses pasados-Recordó con nostalgia-No se suponía que nosotros recordáramos nuestro aniversario o viéramos películas juntos-Decía poniéndose de pie y caminando por la sala-¡Estoy casado con este hospital y tu solo eras un paciente que necesitaba mi seguro!

Logan volvió a gritar, pateando el monitor del corazón, intentando desahogar su frustración. En ese momento devuelve su mirada a la sonrisa en la cara del moreno

-No se suponía que tu fueras encantador y tierno...-Decía Logan acariciando el rostro de Carlos-Se supone que las personas mueren mal, feas y demacradas...¿Cómo puedes tener ese aspecto?, así de lindo y atractivo cuando acabas de morir-Pregunta en un tono alto-Soy un doctor y sé que la gente pierde sus músculos y piel hermosa cuando luchan por su vida; pero tu...Tu te haces cada vez más perfecto-Logan suspira y limpia su frente-No se suponía que yo cayera enamorado de cualquiera; pero lo lograste...Tu hiciste esto..Tu me hiciste caer a tus pies y ahora me dejas...

Logan se sienta en la cama, entrelazando su mano con la de Carlos, tomando una mirada final a los labios pacíficos y felices de Carlos

-¿No me entiendas mal esta vez, si?-Pidió Logan, inclinándose para colocar un casto beso en los labios de su difunto marido-Ahora se que me case con tigo por que te amo...El seguro no tenia nada que ver

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Los iso llorar?**_ a mi casi lo logra (es q no estaba solo en casa y me dio cosa) aunque la verdad me costo muchisimo! espero dejen sus reviews diciendo q les parecio la historia y la traduccion (no es tan facil como piensan creanme) jeje es verdad bien espero leer de ustedes en los rev GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
